After the Apocalypse
by Milady29
Summary: The horrible day they both had been through, brought them closer together. But together, they make the night count, rekindlling their love.


**Based on the Dawsey scene in 3x19 ''I am the apocalypse'', my vision on what happened before and after the scene of the episode.**

**Warning: M rated! **

The door of their apartment burst open as Matt carried Gabby inside. They wanted each other. They wanted to be together and now they were finally coming closer again.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her and lifted her up as they walked inside. She kept kissing him, her body wrapped around his when he carried her to the kitchen and put her down on the kitchen island, carefully.

''I have to look the door.'' He whispered then and she kissed him again, her hand on his cheeks.

''Make it fast.'' She whispered then and he hurried away to the door and locked it, running back to the kitchen and took her in his arms again, lifting her off the counter and they made their way to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her and she rolled over, so she was on top of him now. They kissed but she

Looking down on him, the only light coming from the moon, she sighed as she looked in his blue eyes...

''This is just a reaction...to the stress of the day.'' She whispered then.

She wished. She wished it was only from the stress today but the truth was that she loved him too much to miss him...and now where were together again, sort off. Slowly he nodded.

''Absolutely he said then, although he seemed a little unsure.

Then he rolled over and was on top of her again and kissed her again. She wrapped her legs around his body again and he wiped her hair from her face then and when they stopped kissing, she pulled his shirt over his head and her hands caressed his back, tracing down the muscled, strong back when he grabbed her shirt and also pulled it over her head. His lips tenderly kissed the line between her breasts as she laid on her back and his hands made their way between her back and the bed, carefully and he unhooked her bra, taking it off then and kissed her breasts and he looked her, just for a second with a teasing, but tender look before he put his lips around one of her nipples, sucking softly and her hand grabbed his hair as he knew she loved it...

After doing the same to her other nipple, his lips traced down to her belly button and her hands kept grasping her hair.

''I missed you so much.'' She whispered then and they shared a kissed again before Matt pulled her pants down and slowly his hand slid into her underpants as he was still kissing her and sighing she grabbed him and pulled him even closer. Her curvaceous hips, her beautiful breasts...she had to be the most amazing woman of the world, that was all he could think. She held him close, this was all she wanted, ever since they had parted ways, this was a moment she had been dreaming off. It was perfect, he was prefect, they were perfect.

His other hand joined as well now and pulled her underwear down then, throwing it aside and she sighed with a smile.

''Are you enjoying?'' He whispered as he kissed her in her neck and she nodded. She kissed him again and also pull his pants of him then and his hands traced the side of her body as his lips traced the line between her breasts and kissing her nipples one more time before moving down to her belly button, still kissing every piece of skin he passed and he kissed her on her mons then, carefully moving down between her legs and looked up one more time, teasing, before blowing against her womanhood and his tongue touched it, carefully, but firmly then and he heard Gabby's breathing go faster. It was so perfect and he couldn't wait to bring her to a high. Her hand grabbed the headboard as his tongue made its way over her womanhood again.

''Oh...'' She moaned then and he looked up, smiled then, knew that it was just right, that it would be just right and played with his tongue her womanhood one more time. He got up again then, kissing her and they both smiled and kissed and wished they had done this so much earlier or that they had never split up.

''Oh Matt...I missed you so much.'' She whispered then and he caressed her hair from her face again and they shared a kiss.

''I miss you too...'' He whispered then. Then he also pulled his briefs down and he was so ready.

As she was ready, she pulled him closer again and moved into her, slowly thrusting his pelvic and put his hands on either side of her bed, kissing her and she put her hand on his neck as he moved, faster and faster and she moaned, Matt moaning as well now.

''Oh Matt.'' She moaned then and he moaning as well, kissed her again. Her back arched and her nails dug into his back. A very pleasant feeling started to spread in her body and she felt her climax was coming.

''Óh Matt...'' She sighed again then, moaning. She held him, slowly coming to her climax and her legs moved around her waist again so that he could move even deeper into her as both where reaching high moments.

''Oh...Gabriela.'' He sighed then.

Moaning one more time, his body weakened then and kissing her, falling down beside her then and kissed her again. Both were still panting as he pulled her in his arms.

''I love you.'' Gabby whispered then both before both fell into a light slumber, tired of the day, of the day that had been so scary for the both of them but had finally brought them closer together. Laying on his chest, she realized even more how much she had had been missing him. His smell was all around her again and all she could hope now, was that this moment would never end...but only bring them back together.

NOTE: How happy are we that Dawsey is back together? I sure am! I am sure they had a night like this ;)

I hope that you liked this one shot and I am really looking forward to know what you thought about this so please leave a review with what you thought. I hope that the description in this story was okay and that you didn't think it was too graphic. Thank you for reading!


End file.
